


Tomorrow

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar, Reader-Insert, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: The sun will come out tomorrow.[Reader/Bolin]





	

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_  
_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_  
_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_  
_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_

To be an Equalist was a dangerous thing, but you always lived for a thrill. You sat in the crowd of a pro-bending match, watching the Fire Ferrets win again. You hadn’t entirely agreed on being an Equalist; however your older brother and fathers involvement forced you into accepting that you’d become one. Your jealousy towards benders was not a feeling you enjoyed; whenever fighting or rioting for Amon, you would simply channel those emotions. 

It would work for now.

But as you watched them secure their victory, your eyes remained on the earthbender that had gotten you interested in pro-bending in the first place. He stood in the center of the ring, goofy grin on his face and arms raised as he cheered. You had become another fangirl of his over his career as a pro-bender, however you knew the thought of him being with you was ridiculous.

The two of you together would never work. 

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_  
_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_  
_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_  
_We're like fire and gasoline_  
_I'm no good for you_  
_You're no good for me_  
_We’ll only bring each other tears and sorrow_  
_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

While out on your daily evening walk, you began humming a tune to yourself. If your family had ever discovered you going to these matches, they’d be infuriated. You’d be in for the punishment of a lifetime from Amon, or that’s what they said. But what could he do to you? Take away the bending you didn’t have? 

You sighed unhappily, sticking your hands into your pockets and tilting your head down. It wasn’t safe to be out on the streets at night, it never had been. You just wished you could get home quickly and be done with it. You, however, never figured that you’d run straight into a male figure hurrying in the opposite direction. You let out a cry of surprise, nearly tumbling to the ground as whoever had bumped into you held you close.

Your cheeks turned red when you looked up to meet apologetic green eyes. You smiled for a moment, returning to your regular stoic expression as you pushed away from him.

“Hey, ( **Name** ), it’s been a long time!” Bolin called out cheerfully. You looked at him in surprise. You had only met him once before, in which the two of you shared a short date that had been an incredibly fun time, but you didn’t think he would remember. “Where have ya been?”

‘Helping Amon wipe out benders like you.’ You thought bitterly to yourself.

“Around.” You replied playfully. “I saw your match.”

“Did you? That was an awesome victory right?” He grinned happily, flexing his muscles. “The Bolinator can handle any situation.”

‘How about one of his biggest fans being an Equalist?’ 

“You’re amazing.” You smiled at the blush that covered his cheeks; he was too handsome for his own good. As you stared at the boy before you, butterflies began to flutter around in your stomach. As you looked at him you felt this giddy joy you’d never felt before. You were more than confused, but you wouldn’t question it until later when you had time to relax. Out in public, you always had to keep your guard up. “I need to get going.”

“So soon?” He asked with an uncharacteristic frown. You didn’t like the way he looked when he frowned; it just wasn’t right. “I guess I’ll see you at the next match.” 

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger_  
_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you_  
_And tomorrow, you won't believe it_  
_But when I pass your house_  
_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to_

“Of course.” Not. 

Tomorrow, you’d look up at the stadium and walk right on by. You’d keep walking if you had to, but you knew you couldn’t go back anymore. The feeling in your gut was a warning; don’t get attached to him. Don’t get attached to a bender who will soon be broken by Amon. You knew you’d want more than anything to see him in action again, but you couldn’t do that to yourself. It was already dangerous for you.

But why not? Why not give in to the urges to fangirl and care about this earthbender boy? He was one of the sweetest guys you’d ever met; not dangerous or controlling as Amon had implied. He was nothing like what the other Equalists thought. To raise that concern to any of them, however, would be suicide. 

Baby when we're good, you know we're great  
But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save

You couldn’t bring yourself to leave and go home; you watched Bolin’s retreating form before calling out to him. He stopped walking, turning towards you with a renewed energy.

“We could go out again, like before.” You suggested with a shrug. “I wouldn’t mind if you asked.”

“Alright!” Bolin cheered. “Let’s go get some grub.” His hand wrapped around yours, squeezing it tightly before he pulled you along with him. He began to chatter excitedly about the match, and the upcoming ones he couldn’t wait to do. Your eyes remained fixated on him, smile on your face as you listened to him speak.

You weren’t good for him. He was so pure, so innocent and honest. You were a liar, and dangerous to boot. The two of you as a couple would never work. Not in a million years, no God would possibly answer your prayers. It was the cold reality of life. 

But tomorrow was another day, and maybe things would change in the near future. As you entered the restaurant and sat at a table with him, you knew it was true. You had fallen deeply for him, and there was nothing that could stop you from seeing him again. Even if it was true, you could do this anymore. You couldn’t selfishly lead him on like this. 

But tonight, you’d love him like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
